


Dry Bowser's Glove Hut

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Mario Kart - Fandom, Multi-Fandom
Genre: Flashbacks, Glove Kink, Gloves, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: Dry Bowser invests in a gloved shop. Sounds like it would fit a skeleton like a glove, huh?





	

Dry Bowser took a good look around as he nodded his skull, placing his bony hands on his skeletal hips as he felt proud. For months, he had planned to do a shop dedicated to gloves. As to why? Because he figured he try them out since he felt his bony hands were getting sore from all the handling of bikes and karts in the various races. And sure enough, it paid off. So much so that when Space Ghost came by, it was quite the trip.

...although on that note, not many would understand why Dry Bowser decided to pick the dusty desert that was the rather infamous Bone Dry Dunes, the one place that is quite too hot for a store selling gloved goods.

"You know, I could go for some gloves, now that I think about it." Space Ghost stated, showing off his burning hands, which were on fire from playing around with his cards a bit too hard, causing some of the Dry Bones shopping for gloves to notice and gasp in shock, their jaws literally dropping off. "I should tell you what happened to me."

"Oh, go on." Dry Bowser stated as he was wearing gloves himself, practicing a bit of tennis in the background by playing a videogame version of it on his plug and play console. "I'm interested."

"All right." Space Ghost started as the scene began to transition into a flashback, spotting Pikachu rubbing a pair of white rubbery gloves on his face with glee. "It all started... when I was born... and died."

_Space Ghost looked around as he blinked, glancing at the blue card he had in his right and. He smirked, beginning to tap it to a beat._

_"Tap tap tap... hmm." Space Ghost thought to himself as he squinted his eyes. "...tapping this card is fun. I think I'll do a bit more of it."_

_And yes, Space Ghost continued doing this for the rest of the story. What was his motive? The card was the only thing that could keep his attention, since there clearly was nothing better he could do. Saving the universe? Hosting a talk show? Pfft. Everyone knows that tapping a cards is the way to go._

"...and that's it?" Dry Bowser spoke back as he squinted his eyes, holding a gray tennis racket with his gloved hands as he was smacking green fuzzy tennis balls at the brick wall, deciding to switch to actual tennis during the course of Space Ghost's spiel.

"Well yeah. There's not much you can do with a card if you just tap it." Space Ghost explained as several blue cards emerged out of the new yellow gloves he placed on, noticing that Iggy Koopa snatched up the generic cards colored blue in a jiffy. "I mean, there's all sorts of things that cards can provide. No one knows how."

"I'm sure someone will figure it out..." Dry Bowser stated, wondering when the next shipment of gloves would arrive, so in parting ways with Space Ghost, the bony reptile rushed out of his shop and dashed all across the desert, spotting the shipment of gloves resting right next to a quicksand pit, making him groan in annoyance. "We always have to make things difficult, don't we?"


End file.
